Raizer
Raizer is a former Cp9 agent and currently a member of the Reaper Pirates. During his time at Cipher Pol Raizer came under the umbrella of Umori Kenshiro, who trained him to improve his fighting technique and get rid of Government manipulation. After his training with Kenshiro, Raizer has evolved greatly in every aspect, coming to be recognized as one of the best agents of Cp9. Apearence Raizer is a young, fair-skinned, black-eyed and orange-haired man. He wears a pair of slightly dark glasses in a bluish hue, a black suit, trousers and shoes, white shirt, red tie, and a black belt with coloring on his buckle. He uses two gold rings, one on the left index finger and one on the middle finger. Personality Relationships Crewmates Umori Kenshiro:Raizer has great respect and admiration for Kenshiro. He trusts his Kenshiro and has great loyalty to him, having left Cipher Phol to follow his master. Catrina:Raizer respects Catrina a lot and sees her as a representative of Kenshiro. He fully relies on her in the same way he trusts Kenshiro. Sola Nai:Raizer is a close friend of Nai as he reads his partner in card games. Raizer is always surprised by Nai's ability in games. Wallace Genki:Raizer and Genki arr close friends, as they are usually seen daily training together. Fubuki Ranie:'''Raizer has a troubled relationship with Ranie, because she defeated him in the past. Because of this. Raizer is aleays on edge when she is around, and more so when she confronts and taunts him because of his defeat. History Past Abilities Physical Abilities As a former Cp9 agent and trained martial artist, Raizer has a physically more than prepared physique, speed, resistance and reflexes. He was powerful enough to be considered one of the best agents of Cp9, something that increases even more in addition to the use of Haki and Rokushiki. Besides strong physical attributes, Raizer is also a great swimmer, able to maintain his cpmbat ability practically innate even while fighting underwater. Fighting Style Raizer posseses a fighting style focused on melee combat, with two main styles. The first being Rokushiki, including the life return technique, and the other one, the golden punch technique, an abilitu created by Raizer himself to increase his damage output. Rokushiki '''Soru:is the favorite technique of Raizer of the six, and also the one that he uses most. It allows him to use it as an amplifier in conjunction with other techniques like Shigan, Geppo and his signature technique, the Golden Punch. He’s veru efficient in the use of Soru as he’s able to move so quick that it appears as if he’s teleporting. Rankyaku: Its one of the techniques most used by Raizer. He uses it with the intention of cauzing damage on a large number of enemies simutaneously or to destroy large weapons and obstacles. When Raizer combines the rankyaku with his speed, the number of blades he produces increases, alongside its lethality. Shigan:Raizer also makes constant use of shigan in a battle where he is numerically disadvantaged, where he combines this technique with Soru to use this technique and take down his opponents in a single hit. He also uses a variation of this technique, which consists on repeatedly discharging shigan in a same option with the small of causing more damage Tekkai:Raizer rarely uses Tekkai. He uses it only in hand-to-hand combat in defensive situations. When he uses tekkai, he does so in a specific part of the body together with Busoshoku Kanri, creating a practically perfect defense. Geppo:Raizer uses Geppo, with the function of increasing its mobility in combat, using to attack from multiple directions, or to move long distaces faster. Kami-e: Raizer uses Kami-e for defensive purposes, he uses it in conjunction with his Kenbunshoku Haki to multiply his ability to dodge Life Return:Raizer was taught by Kenshiro to make use of Life Return to conserve his energy, and to avoid wear and tear to increase his time in combat. He also learns to use this ability to heal low and medium damage and alleviate the consequences of serious damage. Raizer also uses the Life Return as a way to amplify his Golden Fist technique, manipulating the heat of his body to concentrate it on his fists Golden Punch The golden Punch is a fighting technique created by Raizer that consists of enveloping his fists with heat generated by friction from his body, with the intention to generate more damage to the body of his enemies. Raizer created this technique by studying different styles, like the fire melody of the style Gogyo Shiroza Ryu Haki Raizer proved to be able to use Haki, being able to use 4th Dan level techniques like Busoshoku Kanri . Miscelenous Skills Master Strategist:As a studen of Kenshiro, he received valuable lessons in the development of tactics and strategies, and these lessons have made him a great tactician with great tactical knowledge, capable of creatings strategies that can deceive even Cipher Pol agents. Master in spying and information gathering:thanks to his time at Cp9, he became an expert in espionage and intelligence gathering and thus became an above-average researcher, proof of which is that he was able to quickly find his master at the Wung family's auction even before the marines. Synopsis Bounties Trivia *The appearance of Raizer is based on Leo (Loke) of the anime Fairy Tail *According to the author if Raizer existed in real life he would be North American *Raizer pastime is train his skills and playing cards *Raizer favorite food is Pizza, and his favorite drink is Beer *if Raizer were not a pirate he would be security *Raizer's favorite word is gratitude Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Rokushiki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Former World Goverment Category:Grand Line Characters